Hitam Putih Kelabu
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Sidang pertama dimulai! Ternyata mengambil suara itu tidak terlalu mudah, perdebatan terjadi di sana-sini. Ada yang sibuk membela kawan, tapi juga ada yang sibuk tidur… tetapi sidang ini ternyata bukan main-main. Maaf karakternya banyak, gak bisa di-display semuanya. Chapter 2 sudah siap dibaca
1. Jubah dan Identitas

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia dan karakternya bukan punya saya ^^

Ringkasan

 _Di balik jubah-jubah itu, tersembunyi rahasia dan kekuatan yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup masing-masing pemiliknya. Di balik senyum dan sapa ramah itu, tersembunyi serigala jejadian, penyabot, dan… tukang bersih-bersih. Di balik desa dan hakim yang aneh itu, mungkinkah ada hal lain?_

Catatan Penulis

 _Yo! Apa kabar semuanya? Akhirnya saya diberikan kesempatan untuk menulis dan mempublikasikan fanfiksi lagi di sini :'D_

 _Jadi saya teringat dengan sebuah_ role-playing game _yang pernah dimainkan di kelas saya dulu secara_ live _! Ada kurang lebih sebelas pemain yang dibagi menjadi dua atau tiga kubu… dan akhirnya saya pun terilhami untuk menulis. Mungkinkah kamu pernah memainkannya juga?_

Selamat Membaca!

–Sudut Pandang Elizaveta Héderváry –

"Aduh, aku ada di mana?"

Tubuhku terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau. Segera aku bangkit dan duduk. Ini adalah jalan masuk ke dalam hutan di belakangku itu, batinku sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Laura –dia bangun!"

"Syukurlah!"

"Kalian siapa?" Aku baru menyadari kehadiran dua gadis yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kiriku, "Kenapa aku ada di sini? Lalu –untuk apa jubah itu, ini 'kan bukan musim dingin!"

Gadis berambut pirang dan bertubuh kecil di sisi kananku terlihat bingung, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya kepadamu, ya…"

"Aku baru saja mau bertanya padamu, Gadis Asing," ujar gadis lain yang berbandana merah, "kami baru saja berkumpul di balai desa, kenapa kamu malah tidur siang di sini?"

Perkataan mereka membuatku semakin bingung, "Balai desa?"

"Gadis-gadis, jangan main di hutan," seru seseorang yang keluar dari gerbang desa jauh di seberang kami, "berbahaya!"

"Laki-laki berjubah itu siapa?" Ujarku kepada kedua gadis di sisiku sambil menunjuk pemuda itu. Ia berlari menghampiri kami. Jubah panjangnya sempat tersingkap sedikit sehingga aku bisa melihat pedang tergantung di pinggangnya.

"Dia ada di pihak kita," kata gadis berbandana merah menenangkanku, "namaku Laura, dia Erika. Laki-laki yang baru datang ini –"

" –Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, "aku kawan kalian! Ayo Nona-nona, petik bunganya di halaman rumah masing-masing saja, ya…"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Kuikuti saja gadis-gadis dan pemuda bernama Antonio itu masuk ke dalam desa. Kurasa aku bisa meminta penjelasan dari mereka. Ketika aku menyusuri jalan desa mereka, aku semakin terheran-heran.

"Kawan-kawan," bisikku kepada mereka, "kenapa… semua orang di sini mengenakan jubah panjang seperti itu?"

"Astaga," pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nona Asing, cobalah lihat dirimu sendiri."

Ternyata, aku juga memakai jubah panjang seperti mereka… aneh sekali. Jubah ini menyembunyikan hampir semua bagian tubuh kecuali kepala dan kakiku. Warna jubah kami memang berbeda-beda, tetapi tak kulihat seorang warga pun yang tidak mengenakan jubah.

"Di desa ini, semua orang menggunakan jubah untuk menutupi identitas masing-masing," kata Erika akhirnya.

"Kami juga tidak sembarang bergaul dan membongkar identitas kepada siapa saja di sini," ujar Laura.

"Ah iya," aku tersenyum malu lantaran merasa Laura menyindirku, "maaf, namaku Elizaveta. "

"Santai saja," kini Antonio yang bicara padaku, "tapi mereka benar. Di sini kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tentang dirimu dengan bebas… misalnya, apakah kau punya kalung berbandul pedang kecil?"

Pertanyaan Antonio membuatku terkejut dan langsung meraba leherku dalam jubah, "Ah, itu…"

" –nah, seperti itu misalnya! Namun, jika aku bertanya padamu apakah kau bersedia minum di bar denganku, harap dijawab ya!" Ujar pemuda ceria itu tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Laura tertawa dan meninju bahunya agak keras, "Antonio!"

Tidak boleh menjawab pertanyaan pribadi, batinku. Antonio sengaja memotong agar aku tak menjawabnya. Identitas yang dijaga, jubah, hutan berbahaya… desa macam apa ini?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Itulah alasan kami membawamu ke sini," jawab Laura.

Rupanya mereka mengajakku ke balai desa. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas, tetapi sejuk dan tentunya mampu memuat seluruh penduduk desa. Erika mencari tempat duduk untuk kami sementara Laura dan Antonio mengambil sesuatu yang tampak seperti selebaran dari papan pengumuman.

"Baiklah," kata Antonio, "maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sampai sore. Laura, bantulah aku menjelaskan semuanya ke Elizaveta… dan Erika, jangan pulang malam-malam, oke?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku, Eliza," katanya sambil tersenyum cerah, "aku ada di sekitar gerbang desa. Sampai jumpa!"

Laura memberikan aku selebaran-selebaran yang ia ambil tadi. Katanya, aku cukup membaca semuanya dan bertanya kepadanya bila ada perkara yang kurang jelas. Erika yang pendiam hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa isi selebaran itu jelas sekali –sama seperti yang ia dengarkan selama pertemuan di balai desa tadi. Adapun isi dari selebaran pertama kurang lebih seperti ini.

 _Selamat datang di Desa Tanpa Nama._

 _Semenjak kematian kepala desa terakhir yang diakibatkan oleh penyerangan manusia serigala, dibuat peraturan baru yang berlaku demi keamanan desa._

 _1\. Setiap orang diwajibkan merahasiakan identitas diri masing-masing kecuali nama. Membuat aliansi atau persekutuan tidak melanggar peraturan asalkan dapat menjamin keamanan dan keselamatan masing-masing._

 _2\. Setiap orang melaksanakan aktivitas di luar rumah selama matahari masih tampak di langit._

 _3\. Setiap orang dilarang meninggalkan rumah pada waktu malam hari, kecuali jika terdesak._

 _4\. Setiap orang dilarang bermain di dalam dan sekitar hutan luar desa._

 _5\. Ketentuan khusus berlaku bagi orang-orang yang bukan termasuk warga biasa._

 _Perlu diketahui bahwa manusia serigala berkeliaran pada malam hari dan suka berdiam diri di hutan. Dengan menaati ketentuan tersebut di atas, Anda telah berperan besar dalam menjaga keamanan desa. Para pelanggar peraturan akan dijatuhi denda atau hukuman tanpa melalui proses pengadilan._

 _Atas perhatian Anda kami ucapkan terima kasih._

"Laura, Erika…" aku memandang dua paragraf terakhir dengan bingung, "…kenapa para pelanggar tidak diadili dahulu?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan," jawab Laura pelan, "karena biasanya, para pelanggar itu tewas terlebih dahulu karena serigala jejadian yang memburu jantung manusia hidup."

"Apa?!"

"Masalah terjadi bila kita melanggar poin ketiga dan keempat," sambung Erika, "dan ingat, serigala berkeliaran malam hari… sebaiknya kamu membaca ketentuan khusus ini."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera membaca selebaran lain yang berjudul _Ketentuan Khusus_ , yang kurang lebih isinya seperti ini.

 _Ketentuan Khusus_

 _Desa memiliki lebih dari sepuluh orang (dalam hal ini disebut sebagai 'varonis' ) yang mampu melakukan perlawanan terhadap manusia serigala._

 _Setiap varonis memiliki kemampuan istimewa sesuai dengan peran masing-masing._

 _1\. Varonis yang bekerja sebagai pemburu dapat membunuh manusia serigala dengan peluru peraknya._

 _2\. Varonis yang bekerja sebagai dokter dapat membuat pasiennya kebal terhadap gigitan manusia serigala._

 _3\. Varonis yang bekerja sebagai magus dapat mengetahui peran atau pekerjaan varonis lainnya, dan seterusnya._

 _Setiap varonis akan dikirimkan petunjuk lanjutan lewat surat mengenai tugas dan kemampuan masing-masing. V_ _aronis juga diberikan hak untuk membuka peran masing-masing baik untuk pembelaan sidang maupun perkara lainnya._ _Perlu diketahui bahwa setiap varonis hanya diberikan kesempatan bekerja pada malam hari._ _Varonis yang tewas dalam bertugas akan diumumkan profesinya pada sidang esok paginya, kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu._

Setelah selesai membaca ketentuan khusus, aku jadi merinding. _Varonis yang tewas dalam bertugas_ , katanya. Apa yang dimaksud _dalam keadaan_ tertentu? Berarti di desa ini akan selalu terjadi pertumpahan darah…

"Yah, jadi seperti itu kondisinya, Eliza," ujar Erika, "jadi… adakah yang masih membingungkanmu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, tetapi…"

"Nah, Eliza," Laura mengambil selebaran di tanganku dan memandangku lurus, "apakah _kau_ seorang varonis?"

Baik Laura maupun Erika mendekatkan diri. Keduanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Mereka hanya diam, menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku sendiri juga diam, bukan karena aku tidak ingin menjawab. Mana aku tahu apakah aku ini varonis atau bukan –aku saja belum melihat ada atau tidaknya petunjuk lebih di rumahku.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Laura menghela napas dan setengah tertawa, "Ah, benar juga sih! Kau 'kan belum lihat apa-apa di rumahmu."

"Rumahku," tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "aku tinggal di mana, omong-omong? Aneh, aku lupa di mana rumahku, maaf…"

Erika menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Kalau itu, kamu tanya Antonio saja. Dia tahu rumah semua orang."

"Baiklah," aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku, "terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku semuanya, Laura dan Erika. Aku ingin mencari rumahku dulu…"

"Sampai jumpa, Eliza," sahut Erika.

"Kami akan sangat senang jika kau sudah tahu apa peranmu di sini," Laura melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

Aku melewati jalan yang kami lalui bersama tadi. Selama aku berjalan, kulihat desa ini terlihat hidup karena cukup banyak penduduk yang berlalu lalang. Akan tetapi, aku juga melihat kelompok-kelompok yang berdiskusi serius di banyak tempat… entah itu di bawah pohon yang sejuk maupun di sudut gang yang terhindar dari cahaya.

Di gerbang desa, Antonio tengah mengobrol dengan pemuda tampan berambut pirang berombak. Kelihatannya topik mereka menarik sekali. Aku berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu dan memanggilnya.

"Antonio!"

"Wah, wah," pemuda berambut pirang itu mengamatiku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "kau sudah membuat aliansi rupanya, Antonio. Dengan gadis cantik pula."

"Francis, ini Elizaveta," ujar Antonio buru-buru, "bisakah kaugantikan aku sebentar? Aku sudah janji kepadanya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah…"

"Aku bukan –" aku hendak menyangkal kata-kata Antonio, tetapi pemuda itu percaya saja.

"Baiklah," pemuda bernama Francis itu menghela napas, "cuma melarang gadis-gadis keluar, 'kan? Mudah… sebentar lagi malam, sebaiknya kauantar Nona Elizaveta –benar, 'kan?– pulang ke rumahnya."

Aku mengikuti pemuda berjubah merah tua itu meninggalkan gerbang. Sempat kulihat Francis melambaikan tangan kepada kami. Warna oranye mulai memenuhi langit sebelah barat. Dia benar, malam akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Dalam perjalanan kami, kulihat kelompok-kelompok di pohon-pohon sudah nyaris bubar semuanya. Bar yang sempat kami lewati mulai merapikan meja-mejanya yang ada di luar. Bahkan toko roti yang tadi semerbak aromanya sudah tutup. Desa ini nyaris sepi, karena sudah hampir semua orang masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing.

Pada akhirnya aku dan Antonio sampai di sebuah rumah dengan namaku terpahat di pintu pagar kayunya. Rumahku ternyata cukup mudah dicapai. Rumahku sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya –tidak terlalu besar, bahkan halaman rumahnya kurang cocok untuk dipakai bermain sepak bola.

"Jadi… ini rumahmu," kata Antonio, "awalnya aku juga bingung di mana aku bisa menemukan kunci rumahku –tapi ternyata ia ada di bawah keset itu. Kau sudah baca selebaran-selebaran itu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali," pemuda itu mendekatiku selangkah dan bicara pelan sambil menatapku serius dengan mata hijaunya, "dengar, Eliza. Varonis atau bukan, prota atau kontra… tetaplah di rumahmu malam ini."

Meski aku tidak mengerti apa itu prota dan kontra, kujawab kontak mata dan kata-katanya, "Ba –baik."

Pemuda itu berbalik untuk pergi dan melambai kepadaku, "Sampai jumpa besok, Eliza!"

Singkat cerita, ketika matahari tenggelam aku sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidurku. Aku menyalakan lampu-lampu minyak untuk penerangan di dalam. Jubahku telah kugantung dan sepatu botku telah kulepas. Aku hanya memakai gaun terusan hijau lengan panjang yang biasa kupakai.

Oh iya, aku ada di sini bukan karena aku hendak tidur. Di tanganku ada lembaran-lembaran kertas kuno yang disatukan menjadi buku. Ini adalah panduan lanjutan yang disebutkan di selebaran tadi siang, dan isinya cukup menarik sekaligus membuatku semakin terheran-heran.

 _Di desa ini, orang-orang yang memiliki profesi yang dapat mempengaruhi keadaan dan melakukan perlawanan terhadap serigala disebut sebagai_ _ **varonis.**_ _Varonis terbagi menjadi,_

 _A. **Protago** , pembela umat manusia._

 _1\. Pemburu_

 _2\. Pandai besi_

 _3\. Dokter_

 _4\. Magus_

 _5\. Ksatria pembalas dendam_

 _6\. Pembuat kembang api_

 _7\. Biarawan_

 _B. **Kontrago** , pemangsa manusia._

 _1\. Manusia serigala_

 _2\. Konverter_

 _3\. Saboteur_

 _4\. Janitor_

 _C. **Avero** , pihak ketiga._

 _Anda adalah seorang varonis yang berprofesi sebagai_

 ** _KSATRIA PEMBALAS DENDAM_**

 _Desa memiliki dua ksatria tangguh yang saling terikat janji. Sejarah kelam yang mereka lalui bersama membuat keduanya tidak takut akan apapun, termasuk manusia serigala kejam yang siap memangsa. Keduanya memiliki dua bilah pedang, satu tergantung di leher sebagai pengingat dan satu tergantung di pinggang siap menebas._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ksatria yang masih hidup untuk menghabisi pembunuh sahabat sejatinya, kecuali satu dari empat kontrago dan kematian._

 _Peran masing-masing varonis dapat dibaca di halaman berikutnya._

"Seperti sedang bermain _game_ ," kataku sendiri sambil membolak-balik halaman buku itu, "dan lucu sekali, bahkan pembuat kembang api pun berjasa di sini."

Ksatria pembalas dendam, katanya. Kuraba tali halus yang ada di leherku. Ini bukan sekedar tali –ini kalung. Kalung yang agak panjang ini ternyata memiliki bandul yang tidak biasa. Bandulnya terbuat dari logam serupa kaca transparan yang dibentuk menjadi pedang kecil.

Walaupun di buku itu tertulis bahwa ksatria pembalas dendam memiliki pedang untuk membunuh, aku tidak punya sebilah pedang tergantung di pinggangku seperti Antonio.

"Tunggu dulu –dua bilah pedang…"

Aku membaca ulang halaman-halaman buku itu, khususnya halaman depan dan halaman yang menjelaskan mengenai profesiku. Mudah sekali, batinku. Penjelasannya memang agak tidak masuk akal, tetapi mudah kupahami. Ternyata semua varonis punya kemampuan yang seimbang. Para protago memang menang dalam hal jumlah dan kekuatan, tetapi kontrago yang sedikit jumlahnya mengenali semua orang dalam pihaknya. Kaum avero yang penjelasannya sedikit sekali di sini juga ternyata berperan menentukan keadaan kami.

Tanpa perhitunganku, aku tertidur dengan buku panduan itu ada di tanganku.

Esok harinya, aku dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Ah, bahkan sinar matahari masih ragu masuk lewat kordenku. Ayam jantan saja baru berkokok.

"Aduh, ada-ada saja…" walau agak kesal, aku buru-buru mencuci muka dan mengenakan jubahku langsung. Kutenteng sepatu botku karena ketukan pintu itu jadi semakin sering terdengar. Kenapa jadi banyak suara laki-laki di luar?

Jangan-jangan… orang mesum! Kusempatkan diri untuk mencari senjata demi perlindungan diri. Karena suara-suara itu semakin terdengar, aku segera mengambil benda pertama yang kulihat ada di dapur –wajan.

Dengan wajan siap di tangan, aku membuka pintu rumahku dan terkejut sekali. Ini masih pagi, dan rumahku didatangi oleh tiga makhluk asing… dua, maksudku, karena salah satunya adalah Antonio yang baru kukenal kemarin. Satu berambut pirang bergelombang dan membawa buket bunga, dan satu lagi berambut kelabu perak dengan selaput pelangi merah delima.

"Hai Antonio dan…" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pemuda pirang, "…Tuan Frasch…?"

"Francis Bonnefoy, Nona," ia menyerahkan buket bunganya kepadaku, "tolong, terimalah sebagai hadiah perkenalan kita."

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Kodok," pemuda berambut perak berkata ketus kepada Francis, "tidak usah basa-basi lagi, cepat katakan sajalah!"

"Gilbert, jangan kasar begitu di depan perempuan…"

"Antonio," kataku kepadanya, "ada apa sih, dan kenapa kaubawa mereka ke sini…"

"Maaf Eliza," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, "mereka ini teman-temanku… Gil, Francis, sudahlah –kembali ke misi pertama, oke?"

"Aku juga inginnya begitu, tahu," tukas pemuda berambut perak, "dengar, Nona. Namaku Gilbert, aku yang _awesome_ dan teman-temanku ingin kau berkoalisi dengan kami untuk membasmi manusia serigala. Oh ya –bunga itu dari kami bertiga."

 _Strategi terdasar bagi setiap varonis adalah membuat sebuah aliansi yang tepat,_ batinku mengutip buku panduan yang kubaca semalam suntuk. Kuamati baik-baik ketiga pria yang ada di hadapanku. Ada Antonio yang ramah dan pintar memilih kata-kata. Kemudian Francis yang sepertinya hobi merayu. Namun pemuda angkuh bernama Gilbert, aku yakin ialah yang paling konyol dari mereka bertiga.

"Aliansi yang tepat, ya…" gumamku pelan.

"Benar sekali," Francis menanggapiku, "jika kau bersedia, maka bunga ini untukmu."

Padahal aku sama sekali belum mengenal mereka. Antonio mungkin bisa aku percaya, tetapi kedua kawannya? Baik Francis maupun Gilbert tidaklah kukenal sama sekali. Aku hanya pernah melihat Francis sekali, dan Gilbert… seingatku, kemarin ia hanya termenung sendiri di bawah salah satu pohon.

"Maaf," aku menajamkan pandanganku kepada mereka, "aku tidak bisa."

Ketiganya terlihat terkejut atas keputusanku. Gilbert mendecak pelan, matanya mendelik kepadaku. Francis kelihatannya membatu. Mata hijau Antonio sejenak kehilangan binarnya.

"Padahal aku serius memohon bantuanmu," kata Francis tersenyum sedih, "kau tahu, aku sangatlah tidak berguna, untuk membela diri saja aku tidak mampu."

"Francis –"

"Ternyata ada saja wanita angkuh yang merasa tangguh," cetus Gilbert kesal dengan lengan terlipat di dada, "saking tangguhnya, menolak bantuan dari pria-pria _awesome_ seperti kami."

"Gilbert, bukan begitu…"

Antonio menepuk bahu kedua temannya, "Sudahlah, kawan-kawan… wanita memang butuh waktu untuk bisa percaya dengan pria, bukankah begitu? Kau sendiri tidak menerima ajakanku dan Francis dengan mudah, Gilbert –apakah kau lupa…"

"Tidak," aku segera angkat bicara, "maksudku –apakah tiga orang dalam satu aliansi tidak cukup? Apakah aku benar-benar berguna bagi kalian?"

Masing-masing mereka terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku secara serentak.

"Kami harap begitu (sih)."

Orang-orang aneh ini mulai membuatku kesal. Sepuluh jariku mulai memegang keras wajan yang masih kubawa. Tinggal menunggu saja kapan aku mengayunkannya kepada mereka –

"Eliza, kau lihat gadis berambut kelabu panjang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu, 'kan?" Segera Antonio menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang tak kukenal.

"Ya, ada apa dengannya?"

Francis bicara setengah berbisik, "Gadis cantik yang aneh, ya. Dia menolak semua orang yang mengajaknya bekerja sama, termasuk kami."

"Cih, bahkan ke- _awesome_ -anku tak mengubah pikirannya."

"Apakah dia varonis?"

"Nona, ke mana kau saat ada pidato kemarin?" Tanya Gilbert setengah kesal, "Para manusia serigala sial itu tidak lagi menyisakan warga desa tak berdaya –kecuali varonis!"

Mendengar pernyataan Gilbert membuatku semakin ngeri. Bahkan Antonio dan Francis memalingkan muka ketika pemuda itu berkata seperti itu. Betapa menyedihkan nasib desa ini, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi…

"Baik," aku menarik napas, "la –lalu…? Gadis itu…?"

Aku berusaha memahami apa yang hendak disampaikan mereka kepadaku. Kulihat gadis itu sendiri, berdiri di halaman rumahnya, dan mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menyapanya sambil lalu lalang. Kami sempat bertukar pandang sejenak –dan ia masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Pandangan matanya kepadaku sedingin es.

"Yah," Antonio mengangkat bahu, "kamu tidak bisa seperti Natalia –gadis yang kita bicarakan ini – terus-terusan, 'kan. Orang bisa dipercaya karena ia juga mau percaya kepada orang lain."

"Jika tidak, siapa yang membelamu pada sidang nanti?"

 _Sidang akan selalu diadakan sekurang-kurangnya jika terjadi pembunuhan._ Itu kata buku panduan. Sidang tersebut ditujukan untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang dianggap mencurigakan dari desa. Selanjutnya akan dilakukan pengambilan suara, dan peraih suara terbanyak akan dieksekusi.

Aku memandangi masing-masing dari mereka. Sungguh beruntung jika ternyata mereka adalah protago…. Apa boleh buat, aku hanya bisa memilih satu dari mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin beraliansi dengan Antonio," ujarku kepada mereka.

"Yah, setidaknya tidak merepotkan aku, kesesesese!" Cetus Gilbert.

Antonio terlihat terkejut, tetapi pada akhirnya ia merespon dengan ceria, "Yah, begitu lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kita ke pengadilan sekarang?"

"Pagi sekali," kataku sambil menguap.

"Yah, kau tahu prosedurnya 'kan," kata Francis seiring kami berlalu dari rumahku, "pagi disidang, sore digantung."

Kejam sekali, batinku. Padahal ini baru hari kedua aku di sini, dan harus ada seseorang yang mati. Masalahnya –aku tidak bisa seenaknya memberikan suaraku untuk menggantung orang lain, 'kan? Aku nyaris tidak kenal siapa-siapa di sini!

Sepanjang kami berjalan, aku hanya mengikuti dari belakang sementara ketiga pemuda itu berkelakar di depanku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka begitu santai… berbeda dengan sebagian besar varonis yang kami lewati. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Gilbert –kami adalah varonis yang tersisa.

Di bawah pohon ek, Laura menunggu Erika sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku tangannya. Seorang pemuda beralis tebal dirangkul oleh pemuda pirang lain yang berkaca mata –ia mencoba menenangkannya, sepertinya. Di belakang mereka melangkah seorang laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan pemuda berkaca mata –apakah mereka kembar? Ah, aku melihat remaja laki-laki yang mirip dengan Erika, tapi dia tak memiliki pita biru. Ada pula pemuda lain yang mengenakan kafiyah seperti orang Mesir –kulitnya mirip kulit Antonio.

Bibirku tersenyum samar. Ah, mayoritas varonis adalah laki-laki manis, batinku sambil mengerling ke arah pemuda pirang beralis tebal dan –ehem – bolehkah kusebut, pasangannya? Tidak terlalu buruk… sayang sekali, di antara mereka ada manusia serigala, konverter, saboteur, dan janitor.

Kupikir, ruang persidangan itu seperti apa. Ternyata di sini nyaris sama saja seperti ruang sidang biasa. Setidaknya ada meja untuk hakim di bagian terdepan ruangan. Bangku-bangku disusun agar membentuk huruf U di tengah ruangan. Enam kursi di kiri, enam kursi di kanan, dan delapan kursi di sisi lainnya (sisi horizontal huruf U). Di tengah-tengah susunan bangku tersebut terdapat satu kotak suara yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil.

"Lihat, Gil," suara Antonio terdengar menggema dalam ruangan itu, "di atas kursi ini sudah ada papan namaku untuk kuletakkan di meja, fusososososo."

"Mana?"

Mendengar kata-kata Antonio tadi, para varonis segera mencari kursi untuk mereka duduk. Kami berempat terpisah. Francis dan Gilbert di sisi kanan, masing-masing duduk berjauhan. Antonio berhadapan dengan Gilbert yang duduk di ujung terdekat dengan meja hakim. Aku duduk di kursi keempat dari tujuh kursi, tidak bersama mereka... diapit oleh pemuda berambut pirang necis disisir ke belakang dan gadis berambut kelabu yang tadi pagi menatapku dengan mata esnya.

"Pagi, Nona Eliza," sapa pemuda di sisi kananku dengan tegas, "nama saya Ludwig. Semoga kita menggantung orang yang benar sore nanti."

"Oh –" aku agak terkejut akan kata-katanya, "iya, semoga…"

Ah, benar juga, batinku sambil menatap pemuda itu –yang kini beralih dan menyapa pemuda dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda di sisi lainnya – aku harus mencari teman yang bisa kupercaya, bukan? Aku menghadap gadis dingin di sisiku dan menatapnya.

"Namaku Elizaveta," ujarku semangat sambil mengulurkan tangan, "ayo bekerja sama!"

Padahal aku mengharapkan sambutan hangat pula darinya, tetapi yang ia berikan padaku nyaris tidak ada. Ya, nyaris… kecuali delikan mata dari hatinya yang beku. Atau lebih tepatnya –membuat hatiku beku.

"Maaf, aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Eh," aku semakin kecewa dengan kalimat pertama dari mulutnya, "kau tidak bisa begitu, di sini kau tidak boleh sendirian…"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Rambut pirang pucatnya bergerak pelan seiring kepalanya menjauhiku. Aku merasa kasihan padanya… apakah ia tidak membaca buku panduan?

Pintu ruang persidangan terbuka lagi. Kali ini, seorang pemuda berkulit putih masuk. Ia mengenakan pakaian seragam warna hitam, sama hitamnya seperti rambut bob lurusnya. Kulihat pemuda itu melangkah diikuti dua pemuda berambut cokelat dengan sehelai rambut keriting mencuat yang begitu mencolok. Mereka mengenakan seragam berwarna cokelat yang sama. Ketiganya duduk di meja hakim.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Saya adalah hakim di sini. Anda cukup memanggil saya Honda," kata pemuda berambut hitam tenang.

Seketika ruang itu menjadi semakin sunyi.

"Kedua pemuda ini adalah asisten saya dalam mengadili setiap perkara di sini," lanjutnya, "Vargas Bersaudara, mohon sebutkan nama kalian –hanya nama."

Pemuda di sisi kanannya menjawab dingin, "Lovino."

Sementara pemuda di sisi kirinya menjawab lebih santai, "Feliciano, ve…"

"Terima kasih kepada semua varonis yang hadir di ruangan ini," kata sang hakim, "mari kita mulai sidang pertama."

Akhir dari Hitam Putih Kelabu, Jubah dan Identitas.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan asal dengan bahasa yang sopan dan bersifat membangun ^_^

Ah iya. Untuk pembaca siswa SMP, jangan galau karena soal UN! Karena habis UN terbitlah Ennichisai /desh/

Semoga sukses di dunia SMA, kawan-kawan ~ ^_^


	2. Sidang Pertama

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia dan karakternya bukan punya saya ^^

Ringkasan

 _Sidang pertama dimulai! Ternyata mengambil suara itu tidak terlalu mudah, perdebatan terjadi di sana-sini. Ada yang sibuk membela kawan, tapi juga ada yang sibuk tidur… tetapi sidang ini ternyata bukan main-main._

Selamat Membaca!

 _-Sudut pandang Francis-_

Suara laki-laki berambut hitam itu membahana dalam ruangan, "Mari kita mulai sidang pertama."

Feliciano Vargas membagikan selembar kertas kosong kepada setiap orang di deretku, mulai dari Gilbert. Di seberang, Lovino memberikan pena mulai dari Antonio sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Mungkin kami akan memerlukannya untuk pengambilan suara…. Ketika giliranku tiba, tahulah aku bahwa ia hanya mengingatkan agar terus membawa pena ini di saku kami –jangan menghilangkannya lagi.

"Sementara kedua asistenku membagikan kertas dan pena, aku ingin memberikan kabar gembira kepada protago," kata Kiku santai, "selamat, magus kalian mendatangi seorang pandai besi semalam. Kontrago belum beraksi, dan saranku… pada malam berikutnya, bekerjalah lebih baik. Sidang pertama dimulai."

Sidang pertama, batinku sendiri. Mendengar kalimat itu, sebagian orang di ruangan ini terlihat cemas. Gadis manis di seberang kiriku –papan namanya bertuliskan 'Erika Vogel'– terlihat takut sekali, sangat terlihat bahwa ia tak berniat menuliskan nama siapapun di kertas kecilnya. Di samping gadis itu duduk seorang pemuda pirang bertopi hitam kecil, jarinya memainkan pena… tetapi pandangannya menyapu semua ekspresi dalam ruangan. Ah, ada juga orang-orang yang memasang wajah kalem, seperti pemuda berkafiya di samping Laura –dan aku sendiri.

Jujur, sebenarnya jantungku berdegup keras membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami dalam sidang ini. Tidak ada teman di sini, bahkan aliansiku menolak membongkar profesi masing-masing. Ya, aku takut tewas di sini –sudah kukatakan, untuk melindungi diriku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa.

"Tunggu dulu," tiba-tiba seorang remaja laki-laki berbaret putih mengacungkan tangan, "aku masih butuh penjelasan –"

"Bodoh sekali sih," kini yang berbicara adalah salah satu dari bersaudara Vargas itu, "kau buta huruf atau malas membaca buku? Sidang ini segampang kamu melubangi jidat orang kok!"

"Gila, anak muda itu bicaranya kasar sekali," gumamku pelan.

"Tapi dia benar, kalau cuma memungut suara untuk bunuh orang sih tidak sulit bagiku," ujar laki-laki beralis tebal yang ternyata duduk tepat di sisi kananku, "namamu masih 'Francis Bonnefoy' 'kan?"

Aku terperanjat saat melihat tangan kanannya siap menulis dengan pena di kertas suaranya, "Kau mau menuliskan namaku agar aku digantung, Arthur?! Tega sekali kau!"

"Lah memangnya kenapa –LEPASKAN AKU KODOK TUA– jangan, jangan tahan aku seperti itu –"

Gadis bernama Erika seketika menjerit, "Tuan Francis –Tuan Arthur!"

Bukan hanya dia. Wang Yao, Antonio berikut Elizaveta yang baru kukenal juga ikut menjerit agar kami berhenti saling bunuh. Alfred bangkit dari kursinya untuk melerai kami, tetapi dihalangi oleh Lovino yang mengacungkan palu hakim milik Kiku.

"Dalam sidang dilarang angkat pantat dari kursi, bego."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat kawan-kawanku dipaksa saling bunuh begini," ujar Alfred berani, ia mengatakan semua kalimatnya dengan keras dan jelas sekali, "pahlawan macam apa aku ini?! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal sekejam ini kepada teman-temanku! Akan tetapi jika melanggarmu akan membuatku dibunuh juga… semuanya, bisakah kalian dengarkan aku sebentar? Aku punya ide bagus. Bukankah jika kita memberikan suara untuk kita masing-masing, maka tidak akan ada yang dieksekusi?"

Arthur berhenti menarik jubahku dan menoleh kepada Alfred, "Kamu bicara apa, sih?"

"Peraturannya adalah," Ludwig angkat bicara, "yang mendapat suara terbanyak akan digantung."

"Ah iya –bila hasil _voting_ ini seri untuk semua orang, seharusnya tak ada yang dihukum mati."

Seisi ruangan sempat hening sambil memandang sosok pirang yang (sepertinya) mengatakan hal tersebut di atas, sebelum akhirnya bertanya bersama. Tunggu dulu –bahkan di _chapter_ sebelumnya sang _author_ menyebutkan bahwa Eliza duduk di kursi keempat dari tujuh kursi deret tengah… bahkan bersaudara Vargas dan sang hakim ikut menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kamu siapa, ya?"

"…saya Matthew Williams."

"Baik," pemuda berambut hitam itu mendehem, "silakan selesaikan pengambilan suaranya. Aku akan lebih senang jika Arthur-san dan Francis-san bekerja sama –"

Meski Arthur mencekikku, aku berusaha tersenyum, "Dengar? Kita harus bekerja sama."

Dengan wajah getir ia melepasku sambil mengumpat. Kuawasi tangannya agar ia tak kembali menuliskan namaku di kertasnya. Melihat kami gencatan senjata, varonis-varonis yang sempat panik tadi akhirnya menarik napas lega.

"Jadi," pemuda bersyal yang duduk di sisi kanan Arthur membuka diskusi kami kembali, "kita harus _vote_ diri sendiri, da?"

"Benar sekali, Ivan!" Jawab Alfred tegas, "Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus membuat semua orang mendapat jumlah suara yang sama. Maka semua orang bisa diselamatkan. Hahaha! Hebat bukan, ideku ini?!"

Gilbert akhirnya mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Tidak salah, sih… tapi jika kita hanya butuh kedudukan seri, bukankah cukup dengan memberikan jumlah suara yang sama kepada dua orang yang berbeda? Rencanamu kurang _awesome_ , aku tidak setuju."

"Kok kau bisa bilang begitu sih?!"

"Gilbert benar," kini semua mata memandang Wang Yao, "bagaimana jika ada yang tidak jujur aru? Bagaimana jika ada yang memberikan suara kepada orang yang berbeda aru? Bukankah diceritakan pada sidang-sidang sebelum ini –"

"Eh?!" Terdengar pekikan Elizaveta, "Maksudmu, ini bukan sidang pertama?! Sudah ada yang dieksekusi sebelum kita?!"

"STOP VEEE!" Feliciano mendatangi pemuda sipit itu sambil mengibarkan bendera putih bertanda silang merah, "Kamu dilarang membicarakan hal-hal di luar pengambilan suara hari iniii! Lagipula kita tidak sedang membahas sidang sebelum ini ve…"

"Lebih baik cepat putuskan kalian mau _vote_ siapa," ujar Lovino tidak sabar sambil menunjuk jam pasir yang ada di meja Kiku, "jika tidak ada keputusan sampai waktu habis, kami akan menunjuk asal seseorang untuk dibunuh langsung di sini, Bodoh!"

"Sejak kapan jam pasir itu ada di sana, hei?! Kalian sangat tidak _awesome_ , tahu nggak sih!"

Walau suara serak Gilbert membahana, di antara kami semua yang berteriak paling keras adalah para wanita –Erika, Laura, dan Elizaveta. Meski Natalia tidak menjerit, dari ekspresinya saja dapat diterka bahwa ia terkejut mendengarnya. Bocah bernama Peter yang duduk di sisi Antonio sampai mendekap lengan si _spaniard_ tampan. Kusempatkan diri untuk melihat ekspresi Arthur yang ternyata agak jauh dari takut –lebih tepatnya, sama seperti Roderich, Mathias, dan Ludwig– mereka kelihatan kesal sekaligus heran.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, heh?!" Kata pemuda beralis tebal itu, "Kalau kalian ingin kami cepat selesai, biarkanlah kami berpikir!"

"Tunjuk saja salah satu dari kami," sorot mata Roderich terlihat menghina, "ancaman itu tidak berguna bagiku. Kalian pasti punya maksud di balik semua ini –dan aku yakin, kalian tidak benar-benar akan membunuh karena kalian butuh kami, benar?"

"Sombong sekali kalian, ya," Mathias mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi, "tahu tidak, Feliciano? Aku bisa mengalahkan kamu hanya dengan sekali sentil, dan kembaranmu yang songong itu dengan –"

Sebelum Mathias selesai dengan kalimatnya, sesuatu menancap di topi hitam kecilnya. Baik Erika maupun Wang Yao yang duduk mengapitnya terkesiap. Syukurlah, tidak ada darah mengalir dari dahinya… pemuda itu segera melepas topinya untuk melihat benda apa yang mengenainya.

Suara penuh semangat Wang Yao terdengar bergetar, "I –itu _shuriken_ , aru… dia serius."

Kembali kudengar Honda Kiku mendehem, "Maaf, aku sudah menahan diri agar itu tak terjadi… dan omong-omong, ide Lovino bagus juga. Kebetulan sekali, Alfred, tidak ada kata seri dalam kamusku… jadi, buatlah keputusan sebelum waktu kalian benar-benar habis."

"Ah, be –be –begitu, ya!" Sahut Mathias buru-buru sambil menutupi rasa paniknya, "Hmm –jadi, kalau jumlah suara yang didapat tak boleh seri… bagaimana kalau kita _vote_ orang paling mencurigakan di sini? Ludwig, kau setuju denganku, 'kan?"

"Tidak salah juga, mungkin…" ah, walaupun pemuda itu menjawabnya seperti itu, tetap saja aku mampu menangkap keraguan di balik rahang sempurnamu, Ludwig.

Bocah bernama Peter mengacungkan tangannya, "Aku setuju, aku setuju! Misalnya orang seperti Arthur boleh, 'kan? Pasti dia menyembunyikan rencana besar di bawah alis tebalnya!"

"Anak tolol, ngapain kau di sini?" Ujar Arthur kesal, "Pulang saja sana kau, ini bukan tempat untuk bocah ingusan."

"Jahat sekali Arthur, aku ini varonis juga lho!"

"Oi, oi, pertengkaran keluarganya jangan di depan kami lah, "Gilbert menghela napas sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke pemuda yang duduk di sisinya, "kalian bisa membangunkan orang ini."

"Hei, jangan bercanda," ujarku segera saat melihat ke arah Gilbert, "masa sih dia bisa tidur di saat seperti ini?"

"Hmm," itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya pemuda bernama Gupta itu bicara dalam forum ini.

"Gilbert, Roderich, bangunkan orang itu!" Vash dan Ludwig berseru bersamaan.

Ruang sidang mulai dipenuhi decak kesal dan obrolan penuh kecemasan. Mathias bicara serius dengan Yao. Sementara Vash melipat tangannya di dada dan diam, Alfred, Peter, dan Antonio mulai membicarakan siapa yang harus di- _vote_ jika kedudukan tak boleh seri. Pandangan Elizaveta tak habis-habisnya tertuju kepada jam pasir Kiku.

"Gilbert," kata pemuda bernama Heracles itu dengan malas, "aku ngantuk banget nih… jangan bangunkan aku lagi. Tuliskan saja… nama 'Natalia Arlovskaya'… di kertasku."

Lalu pemuda itu ambruk lagi. Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Walau sepintas tetapi aku bisa melihat lirikan-lirikan tajam kepada Heracles dan Natalia.

"Heracles," pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengguncang tubuhnya, "kenapa kau _vote_ dia? Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu walau asal _vote_ seperti itu? Kau sangat tidak _awesome_!"

Suara Heracles terdengar agak kesal, "Sudah jelas, …Gilbert. Karena… kata Mathias… _vote_ yang paling… mencurigakan."

"Hei hei hei hei," aku buru-buru bicara sebelum orang-orang terpengaruh olehnya, "kau jangan menuduh seorang gadis seperti itu, aku tahu dia kok… dia tidak jahat."

"Tidak jahat, Francis?" Tiba-tiba Arthur menjawabku, "Kau bilang dia menolak bekerja sama denganmu."

"Memang begitu, tapi –"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara denganku," gerutu Elizaveta pelan –tetapi masih ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Eliza –"

"Ya, dia lebih mencurigakan darimu, Arthur," ujar Peter, "aku lihat dia bawa pisau ke mana-mana!"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Peter. Dari mana ia tahu soal itu? Natalia memang selalu siap dengan pisau di balik apron putihnya, tetapi itu hanya sekedar perlindungan saja. Siapa yang mulai mencurigainya tadi? Aku jelas tahu kalau gadis itu tidak bersalah…

"Nona," kudengar Ludwig mencoba bicara baik-baik dengannya, "apakah kau serius membawa senjata tajam itu?"

"Ludwig –"

"Itu –itu hanya untuk– pertahanan diri…" suara Natalia terdengar bergetar, "…aku –aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, serius."

"Astaga, kupikir anak kecil itu berbohong," kata Mathias sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku awalnya berpikir bahwa kau sangat mencurigakan dengan logat anehmu itu, Gilbert, tapi sekarang aku setuju denganmu."

"Bukan maksudku menyerang wanita sepertimu, Eliza," seru Alfred dari kursinya, "tapi kenapa kau selalu memojokkan Ivan? Kalian bukannya bersaudara, eh?"

Aku mulai panik ketika obrolan-obrolan mereka mulai memojokkan gadis itu, "Tunggu, Kawan –"

"Jadi kau gadis yang sering dibicarakan Ivan… karena aku tahu siapa pemuda itu, kau jadi semakin terlihat berbahaya aru."

"Kau memang mencurigakan, da ze!"

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" Natalia menjerit, tangannya memukul meja dengan keras, "Siapa saja… tolong hentikan omong kosong ini! Kalian tidak mengerti, jangan asal bicara seperti itu –terutama kau, Mathias!"

"Kami hanya bicara soal fakta, Natalia, kenapa kau menekankan hal demikian hanya kepadaku?" Jawab Mathias, "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kita memberikan suara kepada orang yang mencurigakan. Kawan-kawan kitalah yang mengusulkan namamu, dan aku memang tidak menujukan perkataanku tadi kepadamu."

"AHA!" Gadis itu memekik lagi, "Bukankah malah _kau_ yang lebih mencurigakan lagi? Kita ingin agar semua orang di sini selamat, kenapa kau menuntun kami untuk membunuh satu orang di antara kita?"

"Aku hanya mengusulkan ide terbaikku untuk menanggapi Alfred. Teman-teman di sini hanya mengutarakan opini mereka tentangmu dan – _boom–_ kau ketakutan sendiri. Kalau kau benar-benar orang baik di sini, kau tidak harus sampai sengeri itu, 'kan?"

"Mathias, k –kau…"

"Tenang semuanya, dengarkan aku," mau tidak mau aku berdiri dari kursiku, "Hakim Agung Kiku, aku ingin membela Natalia."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Cepat, waktu kalian sedikit."

"Baik…" kini semua orang memandang ke arah kami bergantian, "teman-teman, aku kenal baik Natalia dan kuharap kalian mengerti. Aku hanya membela fraksiku –dan fraksi beberapa orang di antara kita, oke? Aku tahu, aku juga sama mencurigakannya dengan dua orang yang berjibaku tadi. Jadi, agar kalian mau percaya denganku…"

Perlahan aku menghela napas. Di hadapan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak semua kupercaya, kutanggalkan jubahku berikut semua rahasia yang tertutup olehnya. Semua orang terheran-heran melihat seragamku –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, satu-satunya penanda identitasku. Ya, semuanya… mulai dari aliansiku sendiri hingga pemuda bernama Matthew tadi.

"Francis," sahabatku Gilbert adalah orang yang pertama kali berkomentar, "kau itu… pendeta?"

"Biarawan, lebih tepatnya," koreksi Ludwig.

"Kostum yang keren, Dude _,_ " pandangan Alfred terarah pada kalung salib yang tergantung di dadaku.

"Dan kau menggoda gadis-gadis sepanjang siang kemarin," ujar Laura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, Kodok."

"Aku juga tidak percaya, Arthur," sebelum omongan-omongan mereka lebih ngawur lagi, buru-buru aku menambahkan, "jadi, ada tiga biarawan –sebenarnya dua biarawan dan satu biarawati– yang ada di sini. Kalian sudah tahu dua orang… aku tahu, di antara kita ada fraksi putih, hitam, bahkan kelabu. Maka tolong pertimbangkan pilihan kalian baik-baik."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara palu Kiku dihantamkan, "Waktu sidang kalian habis, ve! Tuliskan nama orang yang kalian ingin gantung sore ini, nanti aku dan Lovino akan berkeliling mengambilnya darimu…"

"Masalah siapa yang memenangkan _vote_ hari ini," pemuda bernama Lovino itu menyeringai lebar, "saksikan saja mayat siapa yang akan digantung sore nanti."

Akhir dari Hitam Putih Kelabu, Sidang Pertama.


End file.
